<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wedding day by moasaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100582">wedding day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus'>moasaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, M/M, MOA - Freeform, Yeonbin, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moasaus/pseuds/moasaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where yeonjun and soobin get married and promise to take care of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wedding day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“get up, it’s your wedding day.” beomgyu said. yeonjun tossed in his bed. he wanted to get up but his body refused to cooperate. it was his big day, the day where he’d forever be with soobin. it was a new chapter in his life. </p><p>in another room, hueningkai had already woken soobin up and was giving him belly rubs. he was getting some make up put on. he was going through his phone and the photos he had taken with yeonjun when they were still boyfriends. he smiled at each photograph. </p><p>“get up hyung and take a shower,” taehyun had come in the room. yeonjun rubbed his eyes and headed to the bathroom. taehyun and beomgyu sat together on the bed, waiting for yeonjun to come out. </p><p>“i’m back,” yeonjun said, dressed in a bathrobe. he dried his hair and the make up artist got to work. his hair was now dry and was styled a few minutes later. taehyun and beomgyu watched yeonjun  as he randomly sang along to some songs as he got his hair done. </p><p>soobin had not yet put on his suit, he would put it on later, before he went to the ceremony. he was going through his phone as well, his notifications were flooded by many congratulations. he couldn’t reply to them just yet, he would reply when he’d be a married man. </p><p>the time went by quickly and yeonjun had finished with his preparations. he kept on reciting the vows over and over again so that he wouldn’t mess up. his parents arrived in his hotel room and congratulated their only son. they were really proud of him and were happy to have soobin as a son in law. they had been excited for months, ever since soobin and yeonjun visited them and they said that they were engaged. </p><p>“time to go,” hueningkai looked at his watch. he was soobin’s best man, while taehyun and beomgyu were yeonjun’s.<br/>
“i’ll go ahead,” hueningkai added, “with the others like beomgyu and taehyun.” soobin nodded and his best friend left the room. he waited as he adjusted his tuxedo before going to his car. he was sure he caught a glimpse of yeonjun as he got in. soon, he was in the waiting room, waiting for yeonjun. </p><p>he arrived a few minutes after soobin had settled down. the moment the door opened, it was a bit silent. they were both so nervous and couldn’t speak to each other.<br/>
“you look so handsome…” soobin said.<br/>
“you too,” yeonjun sat down next to soobin. “i can’t believe we’re actually getting married and im just so excited and…”<br/>
“i know.” soobin kissed yeonjun’s forehead. “i think theyre going to call us soon, let’s go.” they took each other’s hands and walked outside.</p><p>“now we call both grooms to come to the front.” </p><p>the two men held their hands tightly as they walked forward. as they walked on the aisle, the wave of memories gushed on them, bringing back the hidden gems. </p><p>———</p><p>the first one was when they admitted their feelings for each other. oh wow how many years had passed since then. it happened through a tweet. yeonjun had been ranting about his feelings for someone, accidentally slipping a name. it was his classmate, the new student, choi soobin. soobin asked him through a text message to go and see him the next day. </p><p>yeonjun thought he’d be rejected. he wasn’t really well-acquainted with soobin and that was why he thought he’d be rejected. but no. soobin felt the same way. yeonjun cleared all his doubts the moment soobin said “i really like you.”</p><p>the next memory that came to their head was the day they became boyfriends. it was a hot summer day and they decided to spend the day together. little did yeonjun know, soobin had planned everything out. he had prepared where he would go to and his oneshot that he crammed the night before. </p><p>they went to an ice cream shop where they got their favorite flavors then followed by a trip to yeonjun’s favorite park in the city. there, soobin asked yeonjun to read the oneshot (without actually saying it was a oneshot) about the two of them. it was several pages long. soobin had written at the last page, “now, you the reader, will you make your decision. you see, theres only one reader of this story and it’s you. will you be soobin’s boyfriends and live a happy life with him?”</p><p>yeonjun looked at soobin and nodded.<br/>
“yes,” he said. he started to cry tears of joy and hugged soobin. it was the happiest day of his life. that was until the day he decided to propose to soobin. </p><p>yeonjun had booked a trip to the seaside and that was where he’d spend 3 nights with soobin. the first 2 nights were completely relaxing. but the third and final night had a lot of surprises in store. it was also their 5th anniversary together. yeonjun arranged to have soobin’s favorite food cooked, his favorite songs played and all his favorite things in one place. he didn’t notice that he was soobin’s most favorite thing in the world. </p><p>they took a walk on the beach together, with the waves calmly washing up on the sand. there, yeonjun stopped in his tracks.<br/>
“hey soobin… i have an important question to ask you.”<br/>
“what is it baby?” soobin asked, his eyes sparkling in the dark.<br/>
“this is the gift i got you for our anniversary.” yeonjun handed soobin a box. he opened it and there was an envelope that had a card. it read :</p><p>“happy anniversary to my biggest baby bunny. i can’t believe we’ve been together for 5 years and im really happy to have met you. i can still recall the day you asked me to be your boyfriend in the park. well… it’s your turn to make a decision now. open the second layer of the box and read whatever is there, aloud. happy anniversary and i love you so much and always.”</p><p>soobin opened the box and saw the small handwritten note with a ring next to it.<br/>
“will you marry me?” soobin read aloud. he nodded his head and hugged yeonjun tightly. the tears started to flow. they looked at each other for a few moments before yeonjun leaned in and kissed soobin. their kiss was soft and gentle, it warmed their hearts. yeonjun then wiped soobin’s tears with his thumbs, caressing his cheeks. </p><p>——— </p><p>now it was the day they were at the front, holding hands, about to join together through marriage. they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. they recited their vows and a few seconds later, the officiator said, “you may now kiss the groom.”</p><p>soobin leaned in and kissed yeonjun. their hearts beat quickly as their lips were connected. they looked at each other and hugged tightly. they were officially married now. </p><p>they walked down the aisle, talking between themselves. their smiles would not fade at all (as it should).<br/>
“im so glad to have met you. i love you so much,” soobin said.<br/>
“ill take care of you the best i can, okay?” yeonjun said. soobin nodded. </p><p>that night, they retired to their room and kept on staring at each other. they didn’t speak a word. it was too magical, they couldn’t make the magic disappear.<br/>
“good night i love you.”<br/>
“i love you too. sleep well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that has been it for my oneshot! i hope you like it!! if you want to see more of my works, follow me on twt (@yeonbinschild). until next time!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>